What are you going to do?
by lovekitten90
Summary: Alia is attacked by Iris In her own home! This summary sucks but, I think its a pretty good fic. Gets pretty intense. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Well, my first fic, not much to say about it. Please tell me what you think.

Alia walked up the long white wood staircase soundlessly, savouring each step as she went, gripping the black iron rail as though it might just get away. Alia breathed, a

harsh, swooping sound, each breath sounded as though it were her last. She thought it might be. There was someone in her house, her house, she was sure of it, she had

heard some noise, and couldn't remember if that one girl had ever left from the party ... She tried to calm herself, in a hushed whisper, "calm down, I'm sure that girl left"

she suddendenly felt cold, wrapping her free arm around her chest . "she's gone, she's gone, she left, I'm sure. There's no way she could- " she felt a hand on her shoulder

and froze,

"no ..." she half turned around and saw ... her.

The woman who had grabbed her was a bit pale, with shoulder-length auburn hair that shined in the candle-light, if Mary hadn't been so scared out of her mind, she might

have noticed how attractive the other girl was. The girl tightened her grip on Alia's shoulder and turned her around to face the her.

"W-what do y-you want?" Alia stammered, it was surprising she could even get that out.

"you know what I want, Alia" she this coldly, relishing each word, smiling, ever so evilly

"no ...?"

At this, the unnamed girl threw her head back and laughed, a laugh that creeped Mary the hell out, and sent shivers down her spine.

"Why do you shiver, Alia"

"eh?" the girl was staring at Alia, smiling evilly and slowly advancing toward Alia, who had somehow found herself on the floor. obviously expecting an answer.

"u-um, b-because you're advancing on me in my home and I don't even know your name."

The girl seemed slightly miffed at this statement.

"I suppose it's not your fault you don't know who I am, But" she put emphasis on this, "but, I know who you are. I know all about you, my dear..." at this she put her

hand under Alia's chin and forced her to look at the girl.

"My name is Iris." Then she brought Alia's chin closer and kissed her.

After a few seconds, Alia overcame her initial shock and broke the kiss angerly

"no! what are you doing? I don't want that"

Iris shot her a seductive (but still scary) look

"you say that like you have a choice."

"huh!"

This shocked Alia, and Iris took advantage of this temporary stun.

Iris grabbed Alia, pushed her roughly up against a nearby wall, pausing briefly to whisper in her ear...

"If you scream, I will kill you."

Alia gasped. Iris ripped off her button-up shirt, leaving her in her favorite bra.

"no, no, this is all wrong." Alia whispered and closed her eyes while Iris reached something out of her bag. Tears streamed down Alia's face as she slid to the floor. Iris

turned back around, something in hand, grinning especially evilly.

That was about where Alia blanked out.

She woke up a few hours later, in a daze, her head hurt, she was sore, she hoped she was waking from a bad dream.

"ergh..." Alia saw instantly where she was and who else was there and swore, loudly.

"No! why are you here! "

Alia moved, fully prepared to to beat Iris out of her home ... until she saw where Iris had tied her arms behind her back.

"Why Im here? To say good bye in person, rather than sweet memory."

Iris' eyes flashed at that last statement.

"w-what... so you did rape me?" Alia was fighting a losing battle to stop the tears.

"hmm, well I didnt rape you, per say, but I did touch a few personal places."

Alia lost control. She was on her knees, crying, her hands tied behind her back.

when she did get her emotions in order, she asked Iris,

"w-why are did you bind my hands?"

"because, I'm taking you with me."

Alia's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but Iris produced a ball gag from seemingly nowhere and put it on Alia.

"That'll be enough talking for now. All your questions will be revealed with time. Oh, don't worry honey," reading the fear in Alia's eyes "I'm not going to pimp you. You'll be

mine and mine alone."

Well that's my fic. Please reveiw. I promise to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reveiwing, I guess.

I wasn't going to upload this, but a few people seemed to like it for some reason.

If you want another chapter, just let me know.

Iris picked Alia up off the ground, Alia making stifled protests.

"Whoo, you're pretty heavy for a skinny chick."

Iris happily carried Alia off to her car, people giving her funny looks as she carried a half-naked, gagged girl down the street.

'They probally would have stopped me by now if I was a dude', Iris thought bemusedly. 'Oh well, yay double standards.'

She opened the trunk and lifted the other girl in easily, who at this point was hyperventilating.

Iris looked at her with a barely hidden mix of lust and annoyance.

"You need to learn how to relax."

Alia said nothing but looked up at her, pleading with her eyes to be let go. Iris' only response was to slam the trunk on her.

Iris whistled a little tune as she drove to her house. Alia had finally stopped the muffled screams for help and

had now resorted to muffled sobs. Iris knew Alia didn't want this. She didn't feel any remorse, however. She didn't think about the

doomed girl at all, really. She knew if she listened to her programmed ethics, she would start to regret this. She had gone

too far to start regretting it now. Alia had started yelling angrily again when Iris pulled into the driveway.

Iris grabbed Alia and carried her to the door, to much protest from Alia. She locked and barred the door and set Alia down.

Iris made Alia promise not to yell and removed the ball gag. Alia's first few words free from the ball gag were,

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Iris shruged

"You raped me, gagged me and threw me in your damn trunk!"

"Ehh, sorry...?"

"Okay. I'm still going to try to beat you"

"Dash it all"

Alia jumped at Iris, who was tired as hell after last night, making an easy win for Iris.

A fight ensues!

Alia drop-kicked Iris in the head. Clunk! Iris slumped to the floor.

"Wow, quick fight." Alia mused as she unraveled a nearby rope.

"Now to do to you, what you did to me, bitch."

An evil smile graced Alia's face.

Iris awoke a few minutes later. She prepared to ask what was going on.

"What- " That was as far as she got.

insert gratuitous lesbian sex scene here>

"Wow, that sure was gratuitious!" Alia pronounced.

Wow, this sucked. I can do another chapter, if you're the type that likes punishment.


End file.
